Practice makes almost perfect!
by DracoGinny Malfoy
Summary: *Chapter 2 is up!* This was just a practice story. Im still going to write more chapters though. The Title has nothing to do with the story. I absolutely suck at summaries. But I do hope you lot R/R/F! Thanx and tootles!
1. The Kidnapping!

  
Disclaimer:Everything and everyone belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me I have nothing. I   
only own Robert Dumbledore and Maria McGonagall and the plot.  
  
  
  
  
One day 6th year students Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown,  
Draco Malfoy, Ginny weasley, Robert Dumbledore, and Maria Mcgonagall were sitting in armchairs by  
the Gryffindor common room fire. (A/N Draco was transferred to gryffindor because he had problems  
with the other Slytherins. Ginny was skipped up a year.) "Hey Harry" says Ron, "What do you reckon  
Professor Dumbledore will do to Snape since we reported him?"  
  
"Hmmm...I don't know probably talk to him or give him a warning." answered Harry Grimacing.  
  
"Hey 'Mione come here baby," Harry called to Hermione. With one swift movement Hermione crossed the  
room and got into Harry' lap. They were looking at each other with such passion in their eyes that  
it hurt. It looked as though they were going to go into snog mode. Luckily though they didn't.   
"Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade this weekend? they are having a special festival going on. So d'ya  
wanna come?" asked Harry anxiously.  
  
"Umm...Harry I kinda have this-er-date with my homework and stuff s-," seeing the looking in Harry's  
eyes she quickly added "Sure. I can cancel, I'd love to go!"  
  
This gave Draco an idea. "Hey Gin darling wanna go to that festival Harry' talking 'bout?" asked  
Draco with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Hey stop! That's not fair your cheating!" yelled Ginny. "You leave me no choice but to say yes!"  
  
"Good so hey Potter,Granger you two won't be alone...well then again you will since Gin-" he   
stopped at the look Ron gave him. "-and I will be dancing." finished Draco. He obviously was going  
to say something different but he didn't want to challenge Ron.  
  
"What are you four going to do?" Hermione asked gesturing towards Ron, Lavender, Robert and Maria.  
  
"Well Lav and I are going to go to the Hogsmeade Inn from Friday evening to Sunday evening..so I'll  
guess we'll see you guys at the festival." announced Ron looking very happy.  
  
"So what about you two then?" Ginny asked indicating Albus Dumbledore's Grandson Robert Dumbledore  
and Minerva McGonagall's Grand-daughter Maria McGonagall.  
  
"Well from the looks of it we are going to stay here and do some extra homework." said Maria looking  
very angry.  
  
"Oh quite the contrary my dear Mia," Robert said "We are going to the festival and afterwards we are  
going to London for a day and returning Saturday night!"  
  
Maria looked absolutely delighted. She had a dreamy sort of expression on her face...as if all her   
dreams were coming true. Spending a night and a day in London with her boyfriend Robert. It was all  
just to good to be true. "Well it seems we all have something to do this coming weekend" said  
Lavender matter-of-factly.  
  
They all nodded in agreement. Then they heard Professor McGonagall's voice through the magical  
intercom telling them all to report to the Great Hall. (A/N-All of them not just those particular  
eight.) As all of the students from Gryffindor house were leaving the common room they heard   
students like Seamus Finnigan and his girlfriend Parvarti Patil complaining about "interupting"  
them.  
  
As soon as all of the students and teachers were in the Great Hall Professor Dumbledore stoop up.  
All of the noise died down immediately. "I am sorry to say, but Professor Severus Snape will not  
be teaching as your Potion's Master for two weeks. He has been suspended for using the stunning   
spell on a student. Those two weeks will go without pay." said Dumbledore looking grave.  
  
The Slytherin table immediately broke out in furious yells at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was looking sad  
but determined. He hated being the bearer of bad news. Everyone else in the hall was either too   
shocked at the Headmaster' annoucement or cheering happily.  
  
Dumbledore had sent several sparks in the air from his wand to get the people in the hall quiet. The  
Slytherins were glaring furiously at Dumbledore now. Others were looking at Dumbledore happily.  
  
"If any of you have a parent who is good at potions please let them know that the job is open for   
two weeks and that we need them." said Dumbledore looking around hopefully. He looked hurt.  
He quickly sat down and began to think. Professor McGonagall stood up and said in a firm voice  
"However this is not why we called you here to the Great Hall," "There has been sightings of the  
Dark Lord and his followers somewhere near Hogsmeade just last night. So therefore this weeks  
Hogsmeade trip is cancelled until further notice" said McGonagall without any remorse.  
  
"Everyone return to your common rooms immediately. Oh and one more thing curfew is now 9:30 p.m.,  
the Forbidden Forest is off limits, oh and yes no one is allowed outside the castle without a   
teachers escort. That will be all" McGonagall said with a wave of her hand.  
  
There was a sound of chairs scraping as they were pushed backwards to allow their occupants to   
leave them. As the students left Harry saw Minerva sit down to talk to Albus. McGonagall saw the  
eight of them and beckoned them over. As they approached the staff table they saw Professors Sprout  
and Flitwick get up and leave. Leaving the Great hall empty except for the two Professor's and the  
eight of them.(A/N I'm going to call the eight of them "The Charmed Ones". I don't why but it just   
keeps popping up in my head.)  
  
"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
"I want all of you to go and see if Severus is packed. If he is escort him to the Front Gates. If he  
isn't wait until he is then escort him to the Front Gates anway" said McGonagall.  
  
The Charmed Ones all nodded, then they set off down the dungeon corridor to Snapes office. When   
they reached the office door the knoced then entered without waiting for an answer. "'Allo Severus.  
We were just sent to fetch you. So hurry up and get your things ready because you have to leave!"  
said Lavender coldly.  
  
"Well..if it isn't my least favorite students" said Snape sneering at The Charmed Ones.  
  
"Listen Snape we have no time to argue with the likes of you. Even get your stuff and let us escort  
you to the Front Gates or we will FORCE you to get your stuff and then escort you to the Front Gates  
without no problem" said Ron also sneering.  
  
Severus Snape gathered his things and put a weightless charm on it all. The he allowed The Charmed   
Ones to escosrt him to the Front Gates. But before he left he pointed his wand at Harry and said   
"Petrificus Totalus." Harry's body sprung together. he was stiff as a board. Snape ran then   
apparated with his things.  
  
"Damn" muttered Ron. he then pointed wand at Harry and said "Finite Incantatem."  
  
"Harry are you okay love?" asked a concerned looking Hermione.  
  
Harry shook his head yes. None of them noticed eyes staring at them from the Forbidden Forest. Then  
almost instantly about 10 voices yelled "Stupefy" and a bright red light soared across the grounds  
striking The Charmed Ones. Before any of them could react properly they all hit the ground   
unconcious.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~*Back in the Castle*~*  
  
Professor McGonagall must've felt it because she said "Albus something isn't right. lets go check on  
them" Dumbledore nodded. They hurried to the Main Doors and wrenched them open. The sight the met   
their eyes was not pleasant. they saw Death Eaters with hunched forms over their shoulders just   
stepping outside the front Gates and disapparating to god knows where.  
  
Minerva began to sob. "Oh Albus, what are we going to do?" asked McGonagall "They are our top   
students and not to mention our Grandchildren!" The Professors have considered The Charmed Ones  
as their Grandchildren sice 5th year.  
  
"Minerva alert the others. Tell them to come to the Great Hall A.S.A.P!" said Dumbledore urgently.  
  
Minerva hurried along the corridors to tell everyone to report to the Great Hall pronto, within 5  
minutes the Great Hall was filled with every single occupant except for 9 of them. 8=The Charmed  
Ones, and 1=Severus Snape.  
  
"I would like to let you know that 8 of our students were kidnapped by Voldemort today escorting   
Professor Snape to the Front Gates" Dumbeldore went on very calm " Those eight students were none   
other than Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Draco, Ginny, Robert, and Maria."  
  
There was an very loud gasp's that went through the Great hall at that moment. "No students are   
aloowed outside period! Curfew is now 8:30 p.m. All classes are cancelled until further notice.  
If anyone breaks a single rule they will face 2 weeks detention" Dumbledore said firmly. Everyone  
left the Great Hall. Dumbledore went to his office saying the password to the gargoyle statue   
(summerhome) went to his office and sat down deep in thought.  
  
There was suddenly a tap on his window that broke him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw a   
black Eagle Owl. He let it in took the letter and watched it soar off out of his open window.  
He opened the letter which read,  
  
Dumbledore,  
I have eight of your students. If I'm not much mistaken they are the top students in  
Hogwarts. I'm going to make a deal with you. If you surrender Hogwarts to me then you can have your  
precious students back. If not they will die. Oh and your not getting Harry back I'm going to kill  
him regardless. You will have two days to think about this. Bye!  
  
The Dark Lord Himself,  
Lord Voldemort  
  
When Albus finished reading it he balled it up and threw it into the fire. He however didn't notice  
a green gas coming from the fire grate. The gas was filling the room. By the time he noticed it was  
already to late. All he saw was blackness. He was unconcious before he knew what happened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hee Hee a cliff hanger! What will happen to Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Snape and The Charmed Ones? You  
will have to find out in the next chapter! I know I know it sucked but so what. The whole thing is  
just a warm up. I haven't written a short story for about 5 years now. But I promise my other ones   
will be better. Please Read/Review/Flame. Thanky! Love Yall!  
  
*~*Draco/Ginny Malfoy*~* 


	2. The Discovery and The Charms!

Chapter 2: The Discovery and The Charm!  
  
Practice makes almost Perfect!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing that you recoginze. If you don't recognize someone or something from the HP books then that belongs to me. Thank You. tootles!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When The Charmed Ones finally woke up from being stunned, the noticed that they were in a cold and damp dungeon. Standing outside the door was a man in a black cloak and a mask covering his facial features...a Death Eater. The Charmed Ones heads were pounding. It hurt very much just to turn their heads sideways.  
  
"D'ya know where we are Harry?" croaked Ron, who was holding his head.  
  
"No I don't. Does everyone have their wands? I do, I also find that quite strange" said Harry talking a mile a minute even though it hurt like hell.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads and took out their wands. The Charmed Ones all had their wands out and pointed at the door.  
  
"I suggest we stun that Death Eater, bust the doors open, then use the transporter spell to get back to Hogwarts" said Hermione.  
  
Everyone nooded their heads in agreement. Then they raised their wands so that it was level with the Death Eater. He turned around and looked at The Charmed Ones. They each had their wands trained on him. He began to laugh, a cold merciless laugh.  
  
"If I was you, i would'nt be doing spells in that prison. The spell you say will just ricochet off the bars and hit you. I know, I saw the Dark Lord place the spell upon the prison after he threw you in there" said the man. He was laughing more now than he did before.  
  
"Pheonix Maximus Stupefy!" yelled Harry. The spell instead of being a red beam of light, was a red Pheonix. It soared right through the bars (left them glowing) and hit the Death Eater. The power of the spell threw th Death Eater back 20 feet and left him unconcious. Everyone was gaping at Harry as though he were an alien.  
  
Harry walked up towards the bars and pushed them. They fell to the hard stone floor making no sound at all. The spell must've put a soundproofing charm on them.  
  
"Why are you all standing there looking like fish?" asked Harry. he suddenly felt very, very powerful.  
  
"Harry do you know what you just did?" asked Hermione. She looked confused and scared all at the same time.  
  
"Umm...yes. I stunned the Death Eater and knocked down the prison gates" said Harry looking confused also.  
  
"No Harry, not that. You just said an incantation that Godric Gryffindor himself used to use. It hasn't been used since he died. Until today of course" said Hermione matter-of-factly.  
  
"Harry how did you know that incantation? Only a few people in history knew that spell. They are all dead. Did you find the Book of Gryffindor?" asked Maria. She looked pale and nervous.  
  
"No. I heard a voice in my head saying Pheonix Maximus Stupefy. So I just said it and this happened. Now I think we better get back to Hogwarts pronto. What's the incantation for the Transporter spell again I forgot" said Harry. H looked brave and determined also a little sheepish.  
  
The incantatin is Transpotus Eightus Hogwarts. Usually its just Transportus number of people, and then the destination"said Ginny.  
  
"Pheonix Maximus Transportus Eightus Hogwarts" said Harry bringing his wand swishing down in the air. As soon as Harry finished the incantation a gold and scarlet pheonix appeared wrapping The Charmed Ones in it's warmth. They immediately climed on it's back. Within seconds they were back at Hogwarts. Once they got off of the Pheonix's back it disappeared.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione "That was the best Transporter Spell I've ever saw!"  
  
With that they rushed up to the Main Entrance of Hogwarts. They pulled the door open and went inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minerva McGonagall was walking towards the Headmaster's office. She wanted to have a word with him about The Charmed Ones. When she got to his office and said the password to the stone gargoyle (summer home) she went up the moving stairs.  
  
When she knocked on the door there was no answer. She then tried to enter the room but the door was locked. She pulled out her wand and said "Alohomora." The door was opened with a great force.  
  
There was a deadly looking green gas in the room. She waved her wand and it all disappeared. she looked on the floor and saw Albus Dumbledore lying there looking as if her was dead. It made her heart jump into her throat.  
  
She went and knelt down beside him. "Ennverate" she said pointing her wand at Dumbledore. His eyes fluttered open at once. He muttered something about the children, Lord Voldemort, and Hogwarts. At that moment the doors opened once more. Minerva looked over her shoulder to see The Charmed Ones standing there very dirty, and looking surprised.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they entered the Main hallway no one was in it. Harry went into the Great hall closely followed by the other seven. Everyone was chatting happily and eatng their breakfast. The Charmed Ones looked up at the staff table and saw that Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall seats were empty.  
  
He cleared his throat and said vaery loudly "Has anyone seen Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall?" The chatter died down immediately. As soon as they realized who it was that spoke they just gaped at him and the others.  
  
"Umm...no Harry. I do believe that they are in the Headmasters study. The password is summer home" said tine Professor Flitwick.  
  
With that The Charmed Ones turned and raced towards the stone gargoyle and the Headmasters study.  
  
"Summer Home" said Harry entering the room as the gargoyle jumped aside "Let's hope they are in here."  
  
The Charmed Ones raced up the moving stairs and to the door of Dumbledore's study. "Alohomora" said Draco and the door burst open. There on the floor looking very harried were Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore. They both had their eyes on the study door as it opened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing there in the door was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Maria, Robert, and Draco.  
  
"Er-Professors, If we are interupting something we will come back later" said Ron.  
  
"Don't be silly Mr.Weasley, I only just revived the Headmaster here from his unconcious state!" said Professor McGonagall blushing.  
  
The Charmed One and the two Professor's told each other everything that had happened. Harry tried to leave out the Pheonix spell that he did, but Ron told the Professors about that already. When everyone finished their stories Professor Dumbledore was smiling at The Charmed Ones.  
  
"Well it seems at least one of you found out your hidden powers" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.  
  
"What do you mean Professor?" asked Draco who was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Well Draco, you and Ms.Weasley here are the Heir and Heiress of Salazar Slytherin. Harry and Hermione are the Heir and Heiress of Godric Gryffindor. Ron and Lavender are the Heir and Heiress of Helga Hufflepuff. Robert and Maria are the Heir and Heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw" said Dumbledore.  
  
"But how can this be? It's impossible isn't it?" asked Robert.  
  
"It seems not. After all how else would Harry be able to hear Godric Gryffindor's voice in his head?" said Dumbledore smiling.  
  
"It seems to me that you lot don't need any training because you've already went through all the training in your dreams" said Dumbledore. "All I need to do is awaken your powers."  
  
Professor Dumbledore told them the different types of ways to awaken their powers. They were being scared, nervous, under alot of stress, or tortured. They all chose to be scared. He also told The Charmed One that they could do very powerful wandless magic after their powers are awakened.  
  
The Headmaster took The Charmed One outside to a Chimera enclosure. He opened the cage and the Chimera came charging at them. Ginny raised her wand and cried out "Python Maximus Petrificus Totalus" and at the same time Draco said "Cobra Maximus Stupefy."  
  
That process was repeated five more times. Hermione said "Gryffin Maximus Impedimenta." Ron said "Badger Maximus Wingardium Leviosa." Lavender said "Weasel Maximus Rictusempra." Robert said "Eagel Maximus Stupefy." Maria said "Falcon Maximus Incendio!" After The Charmed Ones finished with the Chimera it was nothing but ashes.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was satisfied because he said "Alas, you have all awakened your powers. Now you don't need a wand to do the most difficult of spells, you also don't have to say a word when trying to do a spell. A couple more powers that you have is Telepathy and Telekinesis. Right now you eight should be feeling extremely powerful and drained. You eight are the most powerful witches and wizards in the world. When I say that I'm including the light and dark side."  
  
The Charmed Ones were starting to feel very tired and powerful. It felt as though they had just been struck with a lightning bolt and absorbed all this power from it.  
  
"Now since you are tired I suggest you apparate to your dorm rooms. If that does'nt suit you I suggest you change into an animal that can fly" Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"But sir no one can apparate on the grounds of Hogwarts. It says so in the book Hogwarts: A History" said Hermione looking more confused than she ever did.  
  
"Yes I know Ms.Granger. No one but the Heads of the school which is Professor McGonagall and Myself. The only other people who can apparate on the grounds are the Heirs and Heiress's. Now I do believe that would be the eight of you. Now chop-chop. Get up to bed immediately."  
  
The Charmed Ones nodded and apparated to their dorm rooms. They were all surprised when they did'nt get splinched. Hermione used telepathy to talk to the other seven. They all agreed to sleep in the Gryffindor Common Room in tents near the fire.  
  
"Tentacious Eightus" said Hermione waving her hand. Immediately eight tents appeared near the fire. As soon as they entered the tents they fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reviewing my stort Kristen and Hermione A.A. Potter. I really appreciate it. It meant alot to me. It took the posting so long because I had a serious caseof writers block. Judging by this chapter I still had some symptoms. But thank you anyway. Please enjoy.  
Read/Review. All flames will be deleted, but feel free to flame. Love Yall! Tootles! =0)  
  



End file.
